This invention relates to a security anchor.
In retail stores that sell electronic equipment, it is usual for the hand-held remote control unit of a display model to be attached to the main unit, such as a TV set or video cassette recorder, by means of a cable that is molded at its two opposite ends into two attachment buttons respectively, the buttons being attached one to the remote control unit and the other to the main unit. The buttons are attached to the respective units by double-sided adhesive tape, which does not hold the buttons very securely, and therefore it is easy for an unauthorized person to remove the remote control unit. Moreover, the surface of the button that is provided with the double-sided adhesive tape is flat, and therefore if it is necessary to attach the button to a curved surface, particularly a surface that is curved about two axes, because the remote control unit or main unit does not have a convenient flat surface, the attachment is even less secure. Further, the cables that are normally used for connecting the buttons are rather thin and can be cut quite readily without drawing attention of store personnel.
Various types of security anchors have been proposed for securing electronic equipment against theft, but generally they are not well suited for use in securing small articles such as remote control units. For example, some known security anchors are rather bulky, because the poor adhesion requires that the anchor be in contact with the article to be secured over quite a large area, and others require that holes be drilled in the article to be secured.
Some known security anchors designed for securing a remote control unit or other small article employ a coiled cable, which may be inconvenient to the user since it is necessary to apply force to uncoil the cable and hold the remote control unit in a desired orientation.
Sometimes it is desirable to be able to secure an article in readily releasable fashion, for example by means of a padlock. Security devices of the kind currently employed for securing remote control units in retail stores are not suitable for this purpose because they do not have an eye through which the padlock shackle can be inserted.
Other known security anchors, including some manufactured by SECURTECH CO. of Lake Oswego, Oreg., include a cable with an eye at one end, but such an eye is of limited utility in that the eye cannot be attached directly to an article to be secured or to a mechanical ground.